Never let you go
by lunaluv22
Summary: Chazz and tori are in a relationship. Chazz is a drunk and stoner, tori tries to help. But all chazz wants is for tori to never leave him. Song Love the way you lie part 2.


**Never Let You Go**

Story: Chazz and tori are dating, but chazz is a drug addict and an alcoholic. Tori tries to help him because he loves him, but Chazz doesn't want help. He just want's tori to stay with him forever, songfic, song Love the way you lie by Rihanna.

Warning: Slash and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show or the song.

_On the first page_

_of our story_

_the future_

_seemed so bright._

I couldn't believe it when Chazz actually asked me out, it was fun bein' part of the hottest couple in school. Not to mention' the envy of every girl and several boys. And Chazz was so good to me, treated me like a princess, but I'd kill him if he called me that.

_Then this thing_

_turned out so_

_evil._

_I don't why I'm_

_still surprised._

Chazz's a ragin' drunk and stoner and he's not even 18 yet. How could no one notice or say anythin'? I guess bein' one of the bes' student's has more advantages then I though'. I jus' don't understand, how he can do that ta 'imself, but I'm stayin' because I can help, can't I? After all I love 'im righ'?

_Even angels have_

_their wicked_

_schemes._

_And you take that_

_to new extremes._

I caught him stealin' from my room, I told 'im I wouldn't help 'im put that stuff in 'im. He hit me, he actually hit me, he had promised me he'd never let anyone hurt me again. But he 'it me, he hurt me, I let it go, cause I love 'im and he was high.

_But you'll always_

_be my hero._

_Even though_

_you've lost your_

_mind._

I was asleep in our bed, when I felt someone on top of me. I opened me eyes expectin' ta see Chazz. But it wasn't 'im it was one of his stoner friends, I tried ta push 'im off me. But he was ta strong and pinned me down, I yelled as he star'ed touchin' me. Chazz pulled 'im off me and threw 'im out, then he star'ed yellin' at me. Sayin' that I should've knockedd 'is block off, that I should've been stronger than 'im. At leas' if I was still the same boy he fell in love with anyway. It hur' the way worse than what 'is friend tried ta do ta me, but 'is words ain't what hur' the mos'. What really hur' was that he was sober.

_Just gonna stand_

_there and watch me_

_burn._

_Well that's alright_

_because I like the_

_way it hurts._

Chazz 'it me again, so hard this time he nearly shattered my ribs. I was leanin' agains' the wall, coffin' up blood. But he didn't care he was ta drunk and high ta care. But that's ok at least the pain let's me know that I didn't accidentally take in some of Chazz's drugs or beer.

_Just gonna stand_

_there and hear me_

_cry._

_Well that's alright_

_because I love the_

_way you lie._

_I love the_

_way you lie_

He dislocated my shoulder, we 'ad another figh' 'bout his addictions and he dislocated my shoulder. He was sober enough ta realize it, he apologized ta me and held me close. Promisin' that he'd never do it again, I knew he was lyin', but I didn't care I loved the way he lied.

_now ther's_

_gravel in our_

_voices._

_Glass is shattered_

_from the fight._

We figh' 'bout everythin' now, bills, food, clothes, the bills we can't pay, because he spends all our money on drugs and beer. Food and clothes which are ether destroyed or blood stained, from the figh's. I love Chazz, but when he spends all our money. I try not ta have anythin' in my hands when he comes home. Or I wind up throwin' it at 'im.

_And this tug of_

_war, you always_

_win_

_even when I'm_

_right._

I tried to leave taday, but Chazz stopped me, we argued, he hit me, I screamed a lot. But he finally convinced me ta stay, he told me I couldn't live without 'im. I kew I could, but I stayed, because I knew I couldn't go anywhere he wouldn't find me.

_Cause you feed me_

_fables from your_

_hand._

_With violent words_

_and empty threats._

Chazz keeps promisin' ta 'et clean, he says we'll 'et married when he does. But I know that's not true, fairy tales don't come true not in real life, so he uses violence. And threatens ta do worse than shatter my ribs if I try and leave.

_And it's sick that_

_all these battles_

_are what keeps_

_me satisfied._

Chazz and I don't figh' anymore, mostly because he spends all 'is time with 'is junky girlfriend. It's horrible! I know I should be glad he doesn't 'it me anymore. But I actually miss the figh's! At least he payed attention ta me and he took time off from bein' high. It's sick, that I actually wan' 'im ta 'it me. Cause at leas' he'd pay attention ta me and not her. There mus' be somethin' wrong with me.

_Just gonna stand_

_there and watch me_

_burn._

_Well that's alright_

_because I like the_

_way it hurts._

We argued again, because of her, Chazz invited her over and wan'ed me ta cook 'em dinner. I argued with 'im, but he punched me, so now I'm off ta buy ingredance and somethin' for my broken nose.

_Just gonna stand_

_there and hear me_

_cry._

_Well that's alright_

_because I love the_

_way you lie._

_I love the_

_way you lie._

_I love the_

_way you lie._

I came home early, because my shoulder was killin' me and I heard 'im prepose ta 'er. I fel' myself cry as he told 'er they'd leave and never come back. I wished it was true, but I knew he'd never leave, I'd never be rid of 'im. I'd die before I'm free and even then he'd probably fallow me.

_So maybe I'm a_

_masochist._

_I try to run bu I_

_don't wanna ever_

_leave_

I have no idea why I did it, I wan'ed 'im gone, so why did I tell 'er 'bout me? She broke it off with 'im, he broke a lamp over my head and told me ta 'et out. But I didn't, I guess I still love, 'im and I don't ever wanna leave.

_Til the walls are_

_going up._

_And smoke with_

_all our memories._

Chazz apologized he said, he'd make it up ta me, he told me he'd give me everythin' I ever wan'ed. I knew he'd never 'et clean, but I loved 'im, so I burned all our memories together. I wan'ed us ta be happy together, but I can't handle 'im without saport anymore. So I turned ta drinkin' even though it helped destroy our relationship. But we quickly learned I ain't good at handlin' my liqoure, when I sent 'im flyin' across the room.

_This morning, you wake,_

_a sun ray hits your face_

_smeared make up as we_

_lay in the way of_

_destruction_

Urg ow, man last night was horrible, I think it was anyway, after my hands and knuckles are smeared with make up. And everything's trashed and there's glass shattered everywhere. But I don't remember anything, I do when I'm drunk or high. Which I am 90% of the time, I see tori laying on the ground, glass in his arm. And covered in blood, like I said looks pretty bad.

_Hush baby, speak softy,_

_tell me, I'll be sorry that_

_you_

_pushed me into the_

_coffee table last night so_

_I can push you off me_

kay, tori's got a scary temper when he drinks, found that out the hard way, when we were arguing last night. When he tackles me into the coffee table, I was pretty high so luckly the pain didn't kick in til latter. Tori said he was sorry and I'm sorry too, sorry that he can't handle his liquor.

_Try and touch me_

_so I can scream at_

_you not to touch_

_me_

I hate that tori drinks and grew a back bone, cause when he drinks we argue even more. And he hits back and he hits hard not to mention he screams at me not to touch him.

_Run out the room_

_and I'll fallow you_

_like a lost puppy_

We argued over a bracelet, I tried to give him, he yelled that we could've bought food with that money. We argued, he ran out, I ran out after him, we argued me trying to make him stay. Til our neabors came out cause of our yelling and forcedto retreat back when they became lookie lous. Lousy scrubs, they should know better that to stick their noses where they don't belong. At least tori's staying, he's passed out, but he's staying.

_Baby, without you,_

_I'm nothing, I'm so_

_lost, hug me_

Dammit tori locked himself in our room again, we had another stupid fight, I know he's upset. And thinks I don't care about him, but I do I love him, I tell him he's nothing without me. But the truth is I'm nothing without him, he's the only thing that's stopping me from losing what's left of my sanity.

_Then tell me how_

_ugly I am, but that_

_you'll always love_

_me_

We had another argument over which of us left the bottles on the ground. We're getting way too old for this, we're adults, we shouldn't still be fighting like kids on the playground. But tori doesn't understand, I really am doing it for us, I need him to tell me he loves me. If he doesn't I honestly don't know what I'd do.

_Then after that,_

_shove me in the_

_aftermath of the_

_destructive path that_

_we're on_

Tori's drinking less, but all he needs is one to turn violent, but I guess I'm no better. Considering all his scars, I know I should stop, but I need them, I need the drugs. And him, I wish tori'd understand that, then maybe we could stop this pointless fighting.

_Two psychopaths_

_but we_

_know that no matter_

_how many knives we_

_put in each other's_

_backs_

_that we'll have_

_each other's_

_backs, cause_

_we're that lucky_

We got robbed, no idea why, not like we've got anything good, my brother's cut me off when they found out I'm a junky. Saying they weren't gonna help me kill myself. And tori's sister cut him off when we moved in together, she doesn't trust me. So who knows why us? But the robbery wasn't all bad, it was the first time in a long while we didn't fight.

_Together we move_

_mountains, let's not_

_make mountain's out_

_of molehills_

We really need to stop fighting we'll be thirty soon, we're stronger together. But these fights, these addictions are tearing us apart, I thought saving up to buy a new home meant a fresh start. Guess it was just wishful thinking.

_You hit me twice_

_yea, but who's_

_countin'?_

I thought bein' able ta buy this house men' he'd quit usin', quit drinkin', but no. I found that out when he came home high and smellin' like a damn bar. At first I couldn't figure out where he got the money since I lock up all the money. Bu when I check my Jewry box I saw my ma's neckless was gone, that bastard stole it.

_I may have hit you_

_three time, I'm_

_startin' to lose count_

_but together, well_

_live forever, we_

_found the youth_

_fountain_

we'll die together, I know it, we're going to die together, either by our own hands. Or rise in blood presser, or by our tempers, but one way or another we'll die together.

_And our love is crazy_

_we're nuts, but I_

_refused cousin'_

_this house is too huge if_

_you move out I'll burn all_

_two thousand_

_square feet of it to the_

_ground_

Tori tried to get us into counseling, after we finally moved into our new house. But I refused, we started yelling again, I know Tori's trying to help me. But I just can't accept help, all I need is him, I even told him, if he tried to leave that I'd burn this whole house to the ground.

_Ain't shit you can do_

_about it with you I'm_

_in my f*kin' mind,_

_without you I'm out_

_it._

He tried it! He tried to leave even after I warned him, he tried to leave me. He thought I was kidding, so I had to punish him, I had no choice. He sobbed and begged me not to do this. I almost couldn't with that look in his eyes, so I blind folded him. So I could do what I had to.

_Just gonna stand there_

_and watch me burn?_

_Well, that's alright_

_because I like the way it_

_hurts_

_just gonna stand there_

_and hear me cry?_

_Well that's alright_

_because I love the way_

_you lie_

I finished pouring gasoline, I guess Tori heard me coming, he started crying and begging. But I couldn't stop now, the house was set and I had the lighter,

"I love you." I told him one last time dropping the lighter,

"I hate you!" He spat as the house went up in flames.

_I love the way you_

_lie..._

_I love the way you_

_lie..._

_I love the way you_

_lie..._

_I love the way you_

_lie..._

"So what have we got?" Goki mototani asked his fellow cop, Jaden yuki,

"house fire" he said grimly.

"Any victims?" Goki asked,

"two, Chazz Princeton and Torimaki wakame, both 26" Jaden said.

"Any suspects?" Goki asked, recognizing the names of the it couple from high school. And his best friends,

"yea themselves, there's traise of gasoline" Jaden told him.

"Why?" Goki asked,

"the nabors said there was a lot of abuse. But never had enough to go to bring it to court" jaden said.

"So I guess they kinda deserved it, after all how could they hurt the one they love?" Goki asked, Jaden shrugged,

"maybe they loved the way they lied" he said.


End file.
